User talk:Serpen
Serpen, I was wondering, could you bring some Images over from the other language sites, since this site is kind of missing many pics, not counting the plagarized pics from Ranger Central that one guy got. On the de site I saw Fury Megazord head and Centaurus Phoenix Megazord. Thank you. P.S. I decided that the Mecha section was too long, so I split it off into three pages, each having 15 seasonsworth of Sentai Mecha. --Digi 07:06, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :Hi Digi, when you want images from the German Wiki, you also can copy them to this wiki. I copy some images from time to time, but it's very circuitous to copy them by hand and I even don't know which images are missing. By the way you needn't look at the french wiki for images they have only the same. All images a free to copy just some of the few of the gekiranger/jungle fury need a "credit thanks" to junglefury.net. To split the mecha article, hmm i don't know? I think their is no test case on wikipedia how to handle. The splitting seems at the moment any kind of irregular, the scrollbars a very different long. How about a thematic splitting into Good an Evil mecha? --Serpen 10:35, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Boo1210 Listen, you shit! do not tell me what to do! :Nice comment ;) Okay finally stop uploading pictures form other sites and creating article which contain nearly or just an an also. And be some kind of polite. Thanks for your work on the wiki, but when you just create those articles and images. You get banned forever, since you have never react on discussion, next false article -> block forever --Serpen 12:12, 10 August 2007 (UTC) RangerSmith Why did you revert my episode guide article without explanation? RangerSmith 03:15, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :Because you generally have deleted the whole structure i brought in this article. All templates which have been used, for the episode guide and the single seasons. Your content is a wikipedia copy and you cannot decide to move it to the same name then the wikipedia article. The article is an Episodenguide and because this wiki is only about pr, it can be named just episodeguide. --Serpen 04:06, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Boo1210 Can i be the assistant admin of the wikia? : You have never answered your discussion page, delete discussion pages and don't follow any rules. Two headings above you told me "Listen, you shit! do not tell me what to do!". This isn't in any case the behavior to be an potential admin. Also most pages aren't protected so you could edit them without being admin. --Serpen 16:38, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::and most of your uploaded images were from other websites and you didn't react on any comment about that. --Serpen 16:40, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Entertainment footer Hi Serpen -- I'm working on a project for Wikia to help link the TV wikis together, and encourage people to see this as one big site, rather than a lot of little wikis. I'd like to post this footer at the bottom of the main page. The gaming wikis have started a similar project, and they've seen a lot more cross-traffic. Would it be okay to post this at the bottom of the main page here? You could also feel free to edit it, to fit in better with this community. -- Danny (talk) 00:15, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :Nice idea, I've added it to the mainpage. --Serpen 07:58, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hallo Serpen, ich habe Dich gerade zum Bürokraten gemacht, auch für die polnische Version; Manticore hatte mir Deine Anfrage weitergeleitet :-) Auch die Interlanguage-Links habe ich ergänzt. Sie sollten in Kürze funktionieren. dragon1 serphen well can you make it so this might exept video files tell me if you can. Viele Grüße und weiterhin viel Spaß hier --rieke 16:37, 22 November 2007 (UTC) : Vielen Dank rieke --Serpen 16:38, 22 November 2007 (UTC)